The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana known by the varietal name ‘Forever Midi Twilight’. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding Seedling #98-144-4 (female parent) (unpatented) and Seedling #97-200-3 (male parent) (unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a highly self-branching cultivar with large flowers and an early response time. Further, a new variety with flowers that open as yellow and fade to light yellow and then to pink was desired. Comparisons between the new variety and its parents cannot be made, as the parental varieties no longer exist. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by tip cuttings in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. Characteristics that distinguish the new variety from others known to the breeder include:                Large-flowers with a semi-compact growth habit;        Distinct flower color as it opens as bright yellow and fades to light yellow to light pink;        Early to flower with a 9-9½ week response time under winter conditions and 8½-9 weeks under summer conditions after the start of short days;        Large inflorescences can be finished in 10 cm. containers without growth regulators;        Does not heat delay when night temperatures are above 22° C. during short day treatments to induce flowering;        Long keeping quality of cultivar in part due to the fact that the inflorescence is a cyme with an indeterminate growth habit;        Highly self-branching and basal breaks without a pinch; and        Tolerant to common insect and disease problems.        
The new variety was grown in a 10 cm. container in Lompoc, Calif. under Dynaglass with 30% shade. The new variety initiates roots in 10 days in the summer and 12 days in the winter at 21° C. The new variety exhibits developed roots at 21 days at an average temperature of 21° C. Its rooting habit is dense and freely branching with fine and fibrous roots.